


Marcus' Birthday

by Cedric_B



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: A few cameo from others., Adorbs!Wrencus, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: Marcus’ has never celebrated his birthday properly only because it’s on Christmas eve and because, he never wanted his family to stop celebrating their favourite holiday, just because of him. Dedsec decide to change that with a little help from all of the people that love Marcus.





	Marcus' Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by otherwindow (check them out on tumblr).

Marcus walked into the hackerspace, with takeaway in his hands, enough for a food coma for all of them. He heard whispering nearby, “Anybody wanna help the guy with all the good takeaway before he decides to trip up” he was met with more whispering as he shook his head. He walked towards the table putting the food down, gently as he finally glanced up as his friends he saw all of them looking at him. Frowning, he noticed a familiar red envelope and ran a hand through his shaven head.

“Oh crap, please tell me you didn’t open my birthd-”,

“Marcus, how could you NOT tell us your birthday was tomorrow?” Sitara pouted, although their was a slight smirk on her face. “Because it didn’t seem that important, plus we had a lot to handle with Blume and taking down Dusan”, Horatio stepped up, “Dude, it still sucks that you didn’t give us enough time to at least plan a small get together or something” Horatio said crossing his arms. Marcus shook his head, “Nah, it’s a’ight we all have our own plans for christmas anyway”

Josh spoke up “Actually I thin-”, Wrench elbowed him leading Josh to glare at the engineer, who had stayed a little too quiet during the whole discussion.

“Wrench, you okay?”, the engineer just shook his head as he walked towards the hacker, who out of slight fear and self preservation took a few steps back. “Marcus, we are going to celebrate your birthday in the best way possible”. Marcus looked at the others for help, Sitara and Horatio shook their heads in silent laughter, while Josh was still rubbing his arm where Wrench had elbowed him. As he turned around to plead his case, at Ray, the old man, chuckled, “I’m gonna go with them on this one”, Marcus sighed as he settled for defeat, this time round.

 

^&^

Marcus had not been able to get a wink’s worth of sleep, due to the impending, “surprise” Wrench had prepared for him. He was even banned from going to the hackerspace, which hurt him a little, until Sitara messaged him, stating it was just for the next fourteen hours. He decided to occupy his time with a quick walk around the park, as he played some music, he felt a slight tug at his ankle, looking down he saw the cutest golden retriever puppy.

The labrador, was barking happily as Marcus scooped it up, his smile and laughter managed to attract the attention of the people around him.

Marcus tried to get a look at the puppy’s collar, but all he found was a ribbon and a note,

_So, a lil birdy told me it was your birthday, I’m kind of hurt, for the no invite though, but I’m guessing the gift I “got” is enough for now (you really don’t want to know). Aside from that have a nice night kid, from yours truly, J._

_P.S: The puppy only answers to Mint Choc Chip, anything else will just be ignored_

As Marcus turned around to find the ex-goon somewhere around, he met even more faces than he would like to have seen. Marcus did not remember introducing himself to any of these people, in fact most of them weren’t even hackers. But he could appreciate the effort, he was mostly surprised at how everyone, or the majority of everyone at the park had started to collectively sing happy birthday, to him.

Had he not been holding his new puppy, now dubbed Mint Choc Chip, due to Jordi having named her already. He talked with a few people, before was sent another message, this time from Horatio, “Yo! Head to your apartment, I’ve just finished installing my gift”, Marcus was still excited from his first gift, he didn’t think he would be able to handle the next one. Again, he should have suspected that even Lenni, would get wind of this whole thing, he really should not be surprised, in fact for one moment he had thought all the strippers were Horatio’s surprise, until he saw all of them painted in Prime_Eight’s logo. He nodded, and then asked them all to politely leave, only because his puppy was getting scared, the whimpers of the small golden furred creature, touched the hearts of all the exotic dancers as they left waving their goodbyes and happy birthdays.

The last one out, pushed a USB into Marcus’ hand, as he thanked the young man nicely, the man blushed and legged it out of there to catch up with the rest of the strippers.

As Marcus set the poor dog down, onto his clean area, which happened to be the couch, he was happy that the fifteen exotic dancers had not touched anything out of the ordinary. He plugged in the flash drive and was greeted by Lenni’s face. _“Hey Bum muncher! Heard you were getting old, hope you enjoy your little treat, I’m not getting any mushy, so sit on it, Fuck stick”_ the video promptly ended and before the USB could cause any more damage,

Marcus pulled it out and poured water on top of it. Mint Choc Chip was barking on the couch, as Marcus continued to dispose of the destroyed USB, after he was finished he could finally take in his apartment. The gift, Horatio had set up was a customised tablet, as he opened it, he realised the tablet connected all of his devices within his apartment to the one. He could even connect to his entire building, the hacker, had ensured Marcus had top of the line programs and apps. He had even added a dog tracker app, with a PetCo gift voucher inside, he chuckled.

He left for his bed room picking up his new pet on the way, there was another surprise, although this one he had to thank the rest of the Dedsec team, “Tonight will be an enjoyable night”.

 

*<*

**_Back at HQ..._ **

 

Everyone had resorted to ensuring that the party place was set, all that was needed was the birthday man.

“Horatio, remember the plan alright? Wait a least half an hour and then bring him here”, the black man nodded once more. “Go to Marcus. Grab Marcus. Distract him for Half an hour. And bring him back here”. Sitara nodded, smiling as she pushed the man out on his ass, “Now go do your job, while I-”, She was interrupted by Wrench chasing Josh around with his voice filled with helium. _“Save me Josh, I feel the government accessing my braaaiiinnnsss”,_ “Stay away from me, Wrench” the twenty-one year old stated as he ran behind Ray. Who had been blowing up phallic symbol balloons, Sitara sighed, as she pulled Horatio back inside,

“Change of plans, WRENCH! You're grabbing Marcus and Horatio can help us blow up the rest of the balloons” before Wrench could say anything Sitara held up her spank paddle in a silent threat.

“You think spanking me is a threat” he stated smirking behind his mask. “No, but I'm sure you wouldn’t mind Ray-” at the mention of Ray he walked off to the exit waving behind him.

Ray shook his head, “Jesus Sitara you might give me a warning next time, I might need to look into heart medication”. Horatio laughed as he watched Ray shudder in absolute fear and disgust.

“Do you really think it was a good idea that Wrench picks up Marcus?” Josh questioned continuing to the tie up the rest of the balloons.

She nodded as she got the snacks ready, typing a few messages to the rest of the guest that the space was ready. “Yep, If anything, the worse that could happen is they both end up in a police chase and even than it's not like they can't handle it” as she grabs her bag of goodies. “Now for the finishing touches on my gift” she walks out, as the rest of the gang finished off blowing the last of the balloons.

 

*_*

Wrench had managed to grab a parking spot right in front of Marcus’ building, as he entered, he realised that he would rather surprise Marcus then have the Siska fan know he was there, so he hacked the gates and entered ensuring that not a single foot step was heard, one he reached the third floor. He quickly accessed Marcus’ code, his hand quickly swiping his scanner in front of the machine, as a few beeps were heard. He giggled to himself, as he step foot through the door, just as he had closed it, he heard a dangerous sound, a sound of all his fears in one place.

_“Woof!”_

 

:/

Marcus finished taking a shower as he dried his hair, he was just about to step through into his room. When he heard, yelling coming from the lounge, _“Help! Help me! Marcus, your...thing is trying to eat me”,_ he walked faster. Entering the lounge with nothing but a towel and slightly still damp from the hot shower, he took in the scene. MCC, was barking happily at Wrench, who was starting to hiss at his dog, “Awww, she likes you”,

“You could have warned me, you had this evil little creature with you”, Marcus chuckled, “It’s okay, Minty, this is just Wrench” the dog barked in her own little way.

“She says Hi, I’ll put her away, she seems really tired, give me a second”, as the black man turned away to pop the overly tired puppy into her home, he ensured that her dog house was stocked with food and water, and set up newspaper around a large litter box looking area.

Wrench climbed down from the couch, as he sighed, “You know, you are just full of the oddest surprises”, Marcus laughed, as he called back, “Right I’m the surprise, coming from the person, who decided to make a dildo gun and scare the living shit out of the New Dawn attendees”, as he left the door slightly ajar, while getting changed. Wrench turned back to retort sarcastically and was given a lovely view, of the birthday boy in his birthday suit, he coughed to hide his embarrassment until he realised that he was still wearing his mask. Thanking the transcendent beings below, he took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on anything but the Jimmy Siska fanatic, changing in the next room.

He decided to play with a few of Marcus’ CDs, he chuckled at the Barry White classic, even a soundtrack to all the Jimmy Siska films. He kept going until he spotted an odd package next to the CD player. He decided against his better judgement to open the box, as he did, he realised that this was a gift from hell, he shut it and acted quickly.

He debated over whether or not to show it to Marcus, after the events that unfolded during the operation, he knew there was only one thing to do. He walked over to the balcony, happy he had bought a few explosives, he cooked up a last minute explosive display, he decided he would surprise Marcus with it so he could be in awe. Marcus had finished getting dressed, deciding to wear the outfit Sitara had recommended to him. He smiled, the purple jeans hugged his lower body just right, as well as the gray blazer bought out his slight muscular chest nicely. He was glad that, he had gone with Sitara’s outfit, knowing himself a little too well he would have worn his trademark outfit of the a blue jacket and some ripped up jeans.

He stepped out, he noticed Wrench was no where in the lounge, he walked further and could hear him from the balcony working on something. He decided to scare the man, as he snuck further and further, he scared himself when he squeaked, as Wrench turned around too fast. Both men had let out a girlish scream, which resulted in Wrench nearly dropping the “gift” he had come up with for the hipster. As they caught their breaths back, “What the heck, M”, “Don’t even go there, why would you-” Marcus shook his head, he wasn’t going to speak about this embarrassing moment again. “Let’s-”, “Never talk about this ever again” Wrench finished for the birthday man.

Nodding, he stood straight, as he caught his breath back he gestured to Wrench, “What’s with the explosive?”, the anarchist suddenly remembering what he had in his hand smirked absurdly. “This is my birthday gift for you”, Marcus took in average sized gift, as he extended his hand, Wrench pulled it away, shaking his head.

“Trust me M, this thing is really very bad” Wrench looked both ways before, stepping closer to the man, gesturing him to come closer, as Marcus complied, he heard the masked man’s whisper, shuddering he backed away and nodded slightly. “Alright, now to throw this very far-”, he heard a cough, Wrench stared back at the styled up birthday boy, who was holding a drone.

“Marcus **_not_ ** RJ-”

“Wrench it's my birthday and I if I remember correctly there was someone who stated, on their very own special day, and I quote, ‘The birthday human being, is in charge and all his commands are met otherwise you can-”,

“Alright Alright, i get it, geez, M, wait to use my own words against me” the curly haired man smiled as he shrugged.

As Wrench set up the drone, he patted it while letting it fly off, they both watched, as the masked man counted down. The drone flew a couple of meters, from them, and flew slightly higher, as both men reached the final number, Wrench let it explode. As they ducked, a ricochet of wind flew at them, but they were able to catch the fireworks, “WOO!!!”, the nerdy hacktivist took in the slight display, he noticed the cloud of smoke and sparks making a slightly more beautiful display of a heart.

He felt really light headed at that second, realising that at that very moment, he and Wrench were by themselves, usually he wouldn't feel so intense but he thought it was a justified reaction to this display of affection. Wrench had not looked at the display, but watched as Marcus pulled out his phone and took a photo. “C’mon man, can’t your selfie addiction take a break for even one day” he half-assedly complained. Marcus just gestured for him to come over after he was done, to which Wrench sighed and complied.

The masked man looked at the camera, and before long, he heard the click, felt a warm pair of lips meet his temple, as he went into slight shock. Marcus however, got scared, “Wrench? Are you okay? Wrench, did you just blank out on me man?” before he could get even more antsy, he felt Wrench move quickly.

The anarchist had pulled Marcus close by, pushed up his mask, til it sat on the top of his head and kissed him with all the passion he could muster. It was Marcus’ turn to be frozen, but he smiled into the kiss and continued, pulling his phone up he took a photo, before he slipped it into his back pocket and continued on with kissing the life out of the man before him. They continued on until they pulled away from each other, no words needed to be said, as one led the other to the room.

While continuing on, clothes being shed, masks and phones being placed carefully to the side, as Marcus went to the bathroom to grab the essentials, Wrench sent a message using his phone to the others.

 

@_@

 

**_Meanwhile five hours later at Dedsec HQ…._ **

“Remind me to kill Wrench, later” Sitara had once again stated while popping all of the balloons they had blew up for their newcomer.

“I’ll help you, I didn’t hand make this pomegrapple cake for nothing” he replied digging into another slice of the birthday cake. Ray on the other hand was in conversation with Miranda, “Honestly, I thought I taught him better” he joked about Wrench,

"Well I’m just happy, it was either this or going to another Police Department Xmas party, and I don’t feel like I’m going to shoot someone’s foot here” Miranda was in a stare down with Tobias Frewer who had tagged along with Aiden Pearce, who happened to be there, for other non-sentimental reasons, as he hid a customised cap underneath his coat. “We should probably open the gifts, since I don’t think Wrench will make it back with Marcus” Josh said absentmindedly gesturing to his computer.

“What’s up-FINALLY!” Sitara declared as she nodded the others, who joined her in front of Josh’s monitor. Wrench had sent them a “MERRY XXXMAS BISHES!!!! XOXO” with a photo of Marcus and Wrench kissing happily to fireworks in the background.

The others all collectively cheered, even Pearce, who still refused to admit he was there for sentimental reasons. They clinked all their drinks as they continued on celebrating Marcus’ birthday as well as Christmas.

Sitara had started opening the gifts; Josh: a signed Open Wounds film roll (“Don’t ask, I don’t want to talk about it”), Ray: was a joint gift with Frewer over a more advanced version of his billard & rope (now with added spikes and scanning features), Miranda: was an island, (“Honestly I do pretty well for a council woman and I was owed a few favours from a Dubai Consultant”) and then there was one box. 

“Horatio and I left our gifts at his apartment, so did Lenni and the other hit guy, so who the fuck is this from” Sitara stated, as she poked at it, opening the box, she read the card, her eyes hardened.

“Nemec” everyone collectively froze, as Sitara turned around and smirked, “Anyone feel like shooting something today?”.

Miranda skulled down her glass of scotch, “It's about time”, Horatio and Ray nodded as Pearce and Frewer pulled out their own weapons. They all got prepped, as Sitara, got a video setup, once they were done with the dismantled gift, they sent two copies to two people.

 

One being Wrench who managed to laugh his ass off, waking up Marcus in the process and the Second being the very gift giver himself, who was woken rudely and shown the dismantle gift on video, by one of his guards, “ _Goddamn it Dedsec_ ” Dusan cursed out in Yugoslavian.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, kudos or even bookmark if you find this very enjoyable if not please write down constructive criticism. That is all.


End file.
